


Looking for Belgian Waffles

by jayofmo



Category: Looking (TV), Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: Josh (from Please Like Me) takes a holiday to San Francisco and runs into Scotty (a minor character from Looking). A light slash/fluffy piece. Contains major spoilers for Please Like Me Seasons 2-4.





	

If you were to ask Scotty what drew him to Josh that night, he probably couldn’t tell you. The skinny, straw-haired guy standing at the back of the club with the awkward-looking face with the mole on his lip just caught his eye. Scotty himself was tall with dark brown hair, toned and limber with a scruffy chin.

“Hey,” Scotty said to Josh with a smile.

“Oh, hi,” Josh replied awkwardly, looking away. It was a little awkward. Josh was not shy, but he wasn’t expecting anyone to approach him.

“You want to get out of here?” Scotty asked. He put his hand on Josh’s shoulder.

“Oh, you mean with you?”

“Of course.”

Josh looked Scotty over. If a handsome guy was asking you out, go for it.

“You don’t have HIV, do you?” Josh asked.

Scotty chuckled. “Got tested yesterday. Clean as a whistle.”

“All right then,” Josh replied with a smile, grabbing his jacket.

The two headed out into the street, walking a couple blocks to an apartment building.

“I suppose I should really be more careful,” Josh said they walked along. “I’m walking off with a stranger to god knows where. Did you know John Wayne Gacy murdered people like this?”

“I heard something like that. Where are you from?”

“Queensland,” Josh replied.

“Australia, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny, you don’t look like the typical Australian.”

“Well, not to be rude, but what exactly does a typical Australian look like?”

“ _Touché_ ,” Scotty admitted. “I don’t know, just after the Hemsworths and Hugh Jackman...”

“You weren’t expecting a knockoff Gordon Ramsey.”

Scotty stopped and carefully looked him over.

“Y’know, I can _kind of_ see it.”

Josh chuckled.

“Well,” Scotty chuckled, “I can’t promise you a gourmet meal, but I can offer some sex.”

Josh smirked. “Thank you, I would love some sex.”

The two walked upstairs to the loft Scotty shared with a couple friends who weren’t at home this particular night. Likely doing just what Scotty was about to do somewhere else. Scotty’s corner was closed off by a curtain, and pulling it back revealed a small dresser, a lamp, an electric outlet, and a box spring and mattress on the floor.

“I mean, it’s not the Hotel California,” Scotty said, pulling his shirt off over his head, “but it’s comfortable.”

“We could’ve gone to my hotel room,” Josh admitted as he began pulling his clothes off of his pale body, “but I guess this is the genuine San Francisco experience.”

Scotty was surprised as Josh pulled him into his arms and began kissing him, undoing his pants and pulling them down. This guy didn’t seem the forward type, but here he was, and it was actually kind of hot. He looked down to see Josh’s cock, pretty average sized, but it was erect. Well, so was he, actually. He was a little bit larger than Josh, but he felt drawn to Josh’s body and began kissing his chest. Josh pulled Scotty onto the bed and the dark haired guy worked his way down to Josh’s cock before applying his tongue to it.

“Oh, god,” sighed Josh.

Scotty gave a low chuckle before closing his mouth on Josh’s dick and sucking eagerly. The salty sweat mixed with the mellow flavor of skin was nearly euphoric. Josh ran his finger’s through Scotty’s hair, twisting it lovingly.

After a couple minutes, Josh pulled Scotty up and kissed him again before getting out of the bed, crouching on the edge and then burying his tongue inside Scotty’s ass. Scotty pulled away.

“Wow, uh… I usually top.”

“Oh… well, I just about always do.”

Scotty thought. “Well, okay, go ahead.”

Josh went back in and Scotty moaned as his anus was tickled by the warm, wet tongue.

After a few minutes of this, Josh got a condom out of his pants pocket on the floor and slipped it on. He then spread Scotty’s ass cheeks apart and slid in.

“Fuck!” moaned Scotty.

“You all right?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, just forgot how it feels.”

Scotty was pleasantly surprised at how Josh was able to deliver a really good fuck. Josh was able to thrust deeply and hit Scotty’s G spot while also tenderly rubbing Scotty with his hands. Scotty moaned softly.

Finally Josh came and pulled out, disposing of the condom in a trash can he’d spotted on his way in. He returned to find Scotty sitting up and smoking a cigarette.

“Oh, you smoke?”

“Just felt like one,” Scotty replied. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Josh shrugged. “No, go ahead.” He sat down next to Scotty.

“Want a puff?” Scotty asked.

Josh looked at the cigarette and took it. He put it to his lips, inhaled, and coughed out a small cloud.

“Not a smoker, I guess,” Scotty chuckled as he took the cigarette back.

“No,” Josh said. “Me and my ex and my best friend tried some ecstasy once, but haven’t really done much.”

“Ex?” Scotty commented.

“Yeah, I broke up with him, so, I’m the winner… I guess.”

He sighed.

“What is it?”

“He moved on faster than I thought he would,” Josh replied. “And he was the one with anxiety, like one time we sat on the beach and I talked him through a panic attack. But he didn’t even answer when I tried to call him after my mum died.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

“She had depression, and I went to visit her one day and just found her...”

Josh sighed. Scotty took a drag.

“I moved on with my best friend Tom and we got a flat, and he’s there while I’m taking a holiday in San Francisco, he’s taking care of my dog.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“Yeah, John is the best dog in the world.”

“Nah, the dog I had as a kid, that was—“

“Fuck you.”

“You already fucked me.”

Josh chuckled.

“So,” Scotty said, extinguishing his cigarette and tossing the butt away in a corner, “you sleeping over or do I get you a ride back to your hotel?”

“Like a cab?”

Scotty smirked. “No, we’ll just blow the first person with a car we find until they give you a ride, yeah, a cab.”

Josh shrugged. “I mean, I’m already naked.”

Scotty pulled a blanket over himself and Josh and the two curled up together.

“You know, I give good blowjobs too,” Josh added.

“We’ll discuss it in the morning,” Scotty mumbled.

—

Scotty awoke the next morning to find Josh re-entering the apartment with a couple large to-go bags.

“What the...” he muttered.

“Well, I wanted some breakfast,” Josh explained, “and I’d noticed a Belgian Waffles place on our way, so I got us some. Unless you don’t want it?”

Scotty sat up and smiled.

“You gave me sex _and_ breakfast?” he chuckled. “Wow, you’re just about the best date ever.”

“This was a date?”

“Shut up and give me my waffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred by my noticing a response to a tweet claiming that Please Like Me had done humor better than Looking. I felt such a comparison was unfair as the shows are very different, but the idea of crossing over the two (now ended) shows in a fan fic was born right there.
> 
> Scotty was a minor character in Looking, appearing briefly in two episodes, played by Tanner Cohen. Perhaps it was a bit of a cheat selecting a character with little to no backstory on the show, but I enjoyed the freedom to dream up how he might live. Using Patrick and Richie briefly came to mind, but I decided that having them have a threesome with Josh didn't feel right, and if they met up, they might chat for a moment, but having Josh hook up with a character might be more interesting.
> 
> I briefly considered having Arnold or Geoffrey, but decided that if I was going to do Please Like Me crossing over into the world of Looking, I had to use Josh. I wanted Josh's dialogue to be similar to what he'd say on the show, but I didn't want to adapt or quote existing dialogue. There's a few cases where I adapted dialogue from the show or jokes from Josh Thomas' stand up, but I think it worked out all right.
> 
> I was a little surprised that stripped of his supporting cast, Josh actually works quite well in the Looking world. Maybe I'll follow up with another story if I get another idea.
> 
> The title is a tribute to both shows. Each episode of Looking was titled "Looking for _____," while each episode of Please Like Me was titled after a food item, one that typically appeared or was referenced in the episode.


End file.
